Mon Coeur Ne Bat Plus
by Lyabie
Summary: Sasuke quitte Konoha, mais il a des regrets. Song fic.


**Pairing :** Sasu Naru ?

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Song-fic

**Résumé :** Sasuke quitte Konoha, mais Il a des regrets [POV Sasuke]

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages Sont à Masashi Kishimoto, la chanson est à Gérald De Palmas, il ne me reste pas grand chose Puisque l'histoire est tirée du manga ...

**Auteur :** Lyabie

**Note :** Voici une song fic faite à partir de la chanson Mon Coeur Ne Bat Plus de Gérald De Palmas. Les paroles sont en gras. Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Gérald De Palmas - Mon Coeur Ne Bat Plus**

Il pleut sur Konoha.

« **Mon amour ne te vexe pas, si tu m'appelles, je ne répondrai pas.**

**On ne me laisse pas le choix,**

**Mon cœur ne bat plus****, ne bat plus pour toi** »

Il pleut aussi dans mon cœur. Mais je dois partir. Sakura essaye de me retenir, mais c'est inutile. Même toi tu ne peux plus rien faire. J'ai choisis la vengeance. Je dois partir, je dois tuer mon frère, j'ai choisi ma voie. Mon cœur ne bat que pour ça. Je dois gagner de la puissance pour après achever ma vengeance. Je dois te laisser et me détourner. Ne viens pas me chercher, je suis désolé, mais mon cœur ne bat plus que pour ça.

**« Mon cœur ne bat plus****, ne bat plus pour toi.**

**Mon cœur ne bat plus****, ne bat plus pour toi**** »**

Je t'entends crier, me crier de rester.

**« Et les mots résonnent**** »**

J'hésite, j'ai peur. Mais je dois y aller. J'ai pris ma décision, je ne peux pas rester.

**« Je ne suis qu'un homme**** »**

Pardon de t'abandonner, c'est dur pour moi aussi tu sais, mais je dois y aller.

Je pourrais rester auprès de toi, mais cette vengeance m'obsède. Je ne pourrai jamais vivre en paix si je ne le tue pas. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre en paix si je ne rétablie pas l'honneur de mon clan. Voilà mon destin et mon cœur ne bat plus que pour ça, comprends moi, et je t'en prie, pardonne moi.

**« Coupable et victime à la fois, mon cœur ne veux plus battre pour toi.**** »**

J'avance sous cette pluie, je ne me retourne pas, car si je le fait, je ne pourrai plus m'en aller. Sakura a beau crier, je ne peux plus reculer, mon destin est tracé. Tout du moins j'essaye de m'en persuader.

**« Je devrais pouvoir réussir à donner le change mais pourquoi te mentir ?**** »**

Tu me dis que tu pourrais m'aider à le tuer, m'aider à me venger. Mais peux-tu comprendre ? Nous ne sommes pas pareils. Tu as toujours été seul, moi aussi, mais tu n'as pas perdu tous tes proches, tu ne les a juste jamais connu. Peux-tu comprendre cette douleur que de voir sa vie s'effondrer, juste parce que ton frère à décidé de tous les assassiner ?

**« Et les mots résonnent,**

**Je ne suis qu'un homme**** »**

Ne viens pas, ne me suis pas, n'essaye pas de me retrouver. Je ne résisterai pas, je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne te veux pas à mes côtés, tu pourrais être blessé. Je sais que tu n'es pas faible, loin de là, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi. Si tu es là je n'y arriverai pas. Je dois avant tout gagner de la puissance pour après achever ma vengeance. Je le tuerai tu le sais, je suis prêt à tout. Ne t'en fait pas j'y arriverai, ne t'inquiète pas et ne me cherche pas.

**« Mon amour ne te vexe pas, si tu m'appelles je ne répondrai pas.**** »**

Je continue d'avancer sous cette pluie. Mes larmes se fondent aux gouttes. Tu arrives à me faire pleurer, tu peux être fier de toi, je n'avais pus pleurer depuis leurs morts.

Je dois y aller, c'est dure pour moi autant que pour toi.

Pardonne moi, mais je te promets, j'y arriverai et peut être que je reviendrai …

**« Et les mots résonnent**** »**

Je t'entends crier, pitié tais toi, mon cœur se déchire. Tu me fais mal mais je dois y aller, désolé. Les portes de Konoha se dessinent devant moi, je vais pouvoir m'en aller, je vais devoir te laisser.

**« Coupable et victime à la fois,**

**Mon cœur ne veux plus battre pour toi**** »**

Je reviendrai, je te le promets.

Une fois qu'il sera tué, je reviendrai aussi tôt, je te le promets Naruto.

Je le sais comme toi, mon cœur ne peut cesser de battre pour toi.

© Łγɑвɨє


End file.
